Emerald Eclipse
by Serenity Wintirs
Summary: MA Angst. Alec confesses his feelings to Max, but how will she react? oneshot for now


"Max...I Love you." The words came without warning. Like he had forced himself to say them and she wasn't really sure what response he expected to get as he stood there waiting, his face a perfect mask of swirling par confusion and other emotions that Max chose not to recognize. She was standing in front of her locker, it was early Monday morning, the transgenic threat had been steadily growing and Max had decided to skip breakfast. There was just no way that she could deal with this right now. It was just... it was too much.

She tried to clear her head and once she had achieved this to a minimal extent, she realized that he was talking again.par He must have decided that since she hadn't said anything or beat the crap out of him, that he had her permission to continue. As if! Max raised her hand in a silent plea for him to stop, but in usual Alec fashion, he chose to ignore her.

**_We stumble in a tangled web, decaying friendships almost dead And hide behind a mask of lies __We twist and turn and we avoid, all the hope of salvage now devoid I see the truth inside your eyes __So take all this noise into your brain and send it all back again I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call you up and then... I'll say the words out loud_**

"Look Maxie, I know that this is a shock -hell it is to me to!- but I don't know what to do. And I figured that since you are always solving my problems for me anyway... you know, helping me figure out stuff, that you might know what to do about this. You told me to ask you for help before it is too late and I've screwed everything up, well this is me asking for help for once. What do I do?" he continued to babble as Max tried to keep from passing out. She was rapidly growing lightheaded and she wasn't sure if it was from lack of food or Alec's completely unexpected confession. He didn't even give her any warning! How could he_do_ this to her? Does he really think that he can just come out and say something like this to her like it was nothing? No, no he must just be teasing her. That she could believe, but this was too wild. This would never happen. But as Max looked at him again and saw his genuine confusion and the pleading look in his eyes, she knew that he was totallyserious and he wanted her to fix this for him.

_**You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and more A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you anymore**_

What does he expect her to do anyway? Magically make his feelings for her go away? Or...did he expect her to say that she returned them. "Max, I'm all mixed up and I don't know what to do about this. It's like... it's like something is controlling me. Making me feel things that I shouldn't be feeling. I don't want to love you, okay?" he said as if he was asking for forgiveness. "I don't want to be saying this all to you right now but I need you to fix this like you fix everything else." Max just stared at him blankly, still kind of dazed by this whole thing. When she finally spoke, par she said the one thing that had been repeating in her head ever since he said those four little words that had managed to turn her whole world upside down. "I love Logan," she stated simply and Alec just rolled his eyes. "I _know_ that! It's all I have heard you say since I first met you but what does that have to do with this?"

**_Time manipulates your heart, preconceptions torn apart Begin to doubt my state of mind But I won't go down on what I said I won't retract convictions read I may perplex but I'm not blind So take all this noise into your brain and send it back again I'll bear the cost, shed my skin call you up and then... I'll say the words out loud._**

Max just continued to stare at him, a million things going through her head at once, but all of them so fast that she couldn't grasp any long enough to know what they were. _I love Logan _, She thought to herself again, repeating it inside of her head like a litany. _Don't I?_

**_You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and more A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you any_ **

Max sighed. _What the hell? Of course I do! What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Alec noticed her sigh and looked at her strangely. "Everything okay Maxie?" he asked her softly, concern in his voice. "Stop calling me that!" Alec flinched at her harsh words. "Sorry."

_**I'll say the words out loud I'll say a thousand words or more**_

Max's eyes softened. "Look Alec, I am sorry. I am sorry that you feel this way, but there is really nothing that I can do about it. I need to go. Talk to you later?" Alec opened his mouth to say something else but quickly closed it at the look in her eyes. She really didn't want to know what he needed to say. Alec sighed sadly, knowing that he should have kept this to himself. She asked him to trust her, but the first time he asks her for help, she bails.

_**Manipulation. Fabrication. Conversation. Annihilation I'll say a thousand words or more Domination.Frustration. Elevation. Appropriation. I'll say a thousand words or more**_

"You know what? Don't bother," he says stiffly, not bothering to disguise the anger and hurt in his voice as he closes his locker a little too harshly and storms past her, not even bothering to look at her. If he would have, then maybe he would have seen that she looked just as confused as him. Maybe he would have seen the crushed look on her face. But he didn't look back at her, and as he walked away Max got the feeling that he never would again.

_**You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and morel A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you anymore**_

**A/N: The song is by Savage Garden and it is called "1000 Words". It can be found on their self-titled album. I know this story is a little odd but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head so...**


End file.
